Protection
by Mushka-kun
Summary: *momentarily postponed* After suffering at the abuse of his father Jonouchi Katsuya needs the thing he's given to everyone else, protection. Warning: Bad language, violence, Yaoi, Lemon, O.O.C Wishshipping
1. Chapter 1 - the fight

**Protection**

**Chapter 1** – the fight

**Summary**: After suffering at the abuse of his father Jonouchi Katsuya needs the thing he's given to everyone else, protection. Wishshipping  
**Warning**: Bad language, violence, Yaoi, Lemon, O.O.C  
**Disclaime**r: No matter how hard I try I don't own YuGiOh

-xx-

This night had been similar to many others in the Katsuya residence. Jonouchi wonders in late after spending the day with the people he referred to as his true family, finds his 'loving' father in his underwear in a drunken state. He despised his father, it was his fault he didn't see his mum and sister each day, he ruined the family that Jonouchi so longed for. This night started the same as any other but also started events that would change young Jonouchi's life forever.

"Oi! Jon! What do you think you're doing coming in at this time! Fucking brat." the drunken man shouted at the boy creeping through the door.  
"I was out with Honda after working to pay off your debts. I have a life unlike you, lazy bastard." Jonouchi spat walking into the room. There were discarded beer cans scattered all over the floor and his father plonked on the floor in the middle. The TV's glowing hum was the only light in the room. He made Jonouchi sick.  
"You watch your filthy mouth. No child of mine talks to me like that" he got up and squared up to his son. You could smell the beer on him as if he'd gone swimming in a brewery. His podgy stomach hanging out of the wife beater shirt he had on, in no way did he look like his son except for the shot of blond hair to be found around the sides of his head as all the rest had fallen out.  
"Sometimes, I hate to think I am child of yours, ya scum."

Jonouchi was shortly met with a punch to the face. It had been years since his father had hit him properly; last time he did it Jonouchi was small and couldn't do anything about it. Things have changed. He returned the favour by punching his father straight in the face making him stumble and hit the floor. He turned to leave out the door but was cut off by a lamp colliding with the back of his head causing him to smash his head into the front door and land in a heap on the floor, unconscious.

The next morning he found himself in a hospital bed. Lucky for him a neighbour herd the fight and him hit the floor and called the police. He'd woken up early; the room was still draped in darkness. Looking around the room, he saw a shadow sat on a chair at the end of the bed. He prayed this wasn't his father or any other family member for that matter. Cautiously he sat up and crawled closer to this figure, surely enough he managed to work out the small features of his guest, Yugi. The small boy had fallen asleep leaning on the edge of the bed, clearly worried for his friend. Jonouchi gently brushed Yugi's bangs out of his face so he could get a better look. Even with the worried look that had been etched onto his face Jonouchi couldn't help but admire the soft sweet features on his friends face.

"Jonouchi-kun" he stirred from his slumber. His bright eyes looked straight up at his friend. "Jo…Your dad did this to you didn't he? No one would tell me what happened; the policeman said Grandpa was your emergency contact on your school records so they brought us here…" he started welling up. Jonouchi pulled him up onto the bed and put his arm around his sobbing friend. Well, to him, Yugi was more than a friend; he was his reason for staying around. The main reason he hadn't run off and done something crazy.  
"You said your dad didn't do this anymore, you said you were fine there. Now where are you gonna go, the police won't let you stay with him or on your own. You could end up really far away and I won't see you anymore. " All Jonouchi could do was hold him tighter, he didn't know what to say. It was true; he's currently still a minor, even if it will only be for a few more months. His mother wouldn't have him no matter how much Shizuka begged.

When a more reasonable hour came around the doctor, police man and Grandpa Muto came into the room to talk to the boys.  
"Mr Katsuya, we understand that it was your father who inflicted these injuries upon you, also that you are still a minor. Once we have taken your statement on this case we have deemed that the Muto residence would be a good place for you to stay until any further arrangements can be made."  
Yugi's face beamed as he glomped his friend. "This means you're not going to disappear!" Jonouchi's face went a pink colour to the closeness of Yugi's face to his.

So many thoughts were rushing through his brain. He was going to be away from his drunk of a father and be spending practically all of his time with the boy that played on his mind constantly. His best friend, duelling tutor, person he confided in the most and most importantly, his secret obsession, his love. Things were about to change dramatically for the young boys lives.


	2. Chapter 2 - Sick days and thunder storms

**Protection**

**Chapter 2**** – Sick days and thunder storms**

**Summary**: After suffering at the abuse of his father Jonouchi Katsuya needs the thing he's given to everyone else, protection. Wishshipping  
**Warning**: Bad language, violence, Yaoi, Lemon, O.O.C  
**Disclaime**r: No matter how hard I try I don't own YuGiOh

-xx-

-x- Jonouchi's POV -x-

These past few days have been unreal. That bastard got what he deserves though but now I got 7 stitches! They've let me out to Yugi's now, his gramps is really trying to look after me but he doesn't need to worry, compared to after other fights I got it easy here, nice bed, good food, T.V and the perfect company. All though, I do have a cushy life at the moment, doesn't mean living it is easy. I'm sleeping on Yugi's floor on one of those roll up futon things. This doesn't seem like anything major but being this close to someone you want yet so far away is unbearable! I'm turning into some kinda creep! Last night I caught myself just watching him sleep. He'd fallen asleep facing me, he just looked so peaceful. His chest rose and fell so gently, I just wanted to hold onto him. It felt good holding him in hospital, more right then when any of those girls clung to me. It's not that I don't like girls…I just… feel differently about Yugi.

-xx-

"Jonouchi-kun." Yugi called through the door. "Do you think you're up for school?"  
He stared at his friend. Jonouchi knew there was no reason he shouldn't, he had no choice but to have the day before but today it wasn't like he was ill. He just didn't want to see anyone yet, too worried about peoples questions.  
"Yuug, I might just stay here… my head hurts." He lied. Yugi knew he was lying.  
"Jo-kun…If you need someone here I'm sure Grandpa will call me in sick"  
Jonouchi nodded and Yugi disappeared. He decided now was as good time as any to go and shower, he may be staying home all day but it didn't mean he wanted to be disgusting. He could hear Grandpa Muto talking to the school about the boy's absences.

When he got to the shower everything seemed to subside. The warm water eased all the sore areas on his body; he liked the feel of the water rushing through his hair and down his back.  
*Knock**Knock* "Jonouchi-kun, I brought some towels." The small boy entered the room with a large stack of towels and put them down by the sink. Jonouchi could feel himself tense at the realisation he was stood naked next to the person of his dreams.  
"Grandpa said that he was going to be out for most of the day and not to open the shop. So, it'll just be us here all day, is there anything you want to do? Or, I could leave you to sleep…I'd be down stairs if you needed me."

He turned off the shower and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around himself before exciting the shower. His wet blonde locks covered most of his face. Yugi looked at him with a pained expression, this was the first time he'd seen the scars and bruises that Jonouchi's father had inflicted.  
"Yug…Don't look at me like that. I'm fine, do you wanna know what I need" He paused and walked over to his friend and stood with him looking in the mirror. "I need my best buddy to cheer up and watch some stupid movies with me and eat a lota junk food." he put his arm round Yugi and shook his head like a dog, soaking his small buddy.  
"JO!" Yugi called as the blonde ran into his room slamming the door behind him.

Once dried and properly dressed, the boys sat themselves down in the living room. They spent most of the day like this, watching movies and playing games. It'd gotten so late in the day they were surprised that grandpa hadn't come home. Yugi made them both some food and then they took it upstairs to Yugi's room. Laying on their respective beds they stared at the celling, listening to the radio playing in the back ground. Starting off quite but slowing building in volume was the gentle tapping of rain against the roof.  
"Jonouchi-kun…" Yugi trailed "You know the policeman said you're to stay with us till further notice…what did that mean?" he turned to face his friend.  
"I guess they think I should probably stay with some relative or social worker I think…"  
"But why? Why can't you stay with us, finish school and that here?"  
"You'd have to ask them."

Jonouchi gave him a weak smile before turning back to the ceiling. To his surprise he was met with the thump of Yugi dropping next to him on the floor.  
"Jo-kun… You don't want to leave us right?" his amethyst eyes glistened with hints of fear, sadness and worry. He was the embodiment of melancholy.  
"Yug… Do you even need to ask? Why would I want to leave you…?" His heart pulled at every word, there was so much more he wanted to say to him but couldn't. Yugi smiled softly before sitting up and propping himself against the bed.  
"When you're birthday comes you'll be able to live on your own you know, still got school but you can stay were ever you want."  
"Then you better get used to having someone sleeping on your floor then Yug, well, presuming you haven't kicked me out by then."  
"Jonouchi-kun, you'll always have a bed here with me." the small crawled over to give his friend a hug. Jonouchi could feel a slight dampness on his shirt clearly Yugi being a little emotional over the whole situation. The sound of thunder broke the silence causing Yugi to jolt in his arms and grip tighter. The lights all turned off and Yugi let out a small whimper. All was silent accept the sound of rain.

"Yugi, are you scared of storms?" Yugi's small frightened face got illuminated by a sudden flash of lightning, his wide eyes shining with unshed tears, bottom lip quivering. He shook his head quickly but didn't let go of his fists full of Jonouchi's shirt.  
"You've got candles in here right?" he nodded again and pointed at the bottom draw of his desk. Jonouchi pulled out a large purple candle. He lit it and put it on top of the chest of draws near Yugi's bed.  
"If you're scared you should probably try going to sleep, I'm here, there's nothing to worry about."  
"O-okay, look away while I change… everywhere else will be pitch black."

Reluctantly, Jonouchi looked away until Yugi tapped him wearing pyjama bottoms and a plain white top. Jonouchi couldn't help but think how cute he was being, all scared in those baggy bottoms. He stood and watched as Yugi got in bed, taking off his own shirt he looked around for his pyjama bottoms.  
"Jo-kun…would you keep something between us if I asked…"  
"Sure yug" Jonouchi said not looking at him, too busy struggling with his pyjama bottom.  
"Will you…umm…sit in… my bed for a while…"

Jonouchi shot round to see Yugi's cute little face shaded a deep red and staring at him with hopeful expression. Another shot of thunder roared and Yugi let out a yelp, diving under the covers. Jonouchi pulled up the covers to see Yugi curled up covering his face. 'He can face evil spirits and corporate bad guys but a little thunder makes him hide under the covers?' he thought to himself.  
"Okay yug, budge up, I promise I won't tell anyone."  
Trying to suppress his glee and deep blush, Jonouchi climbed into Yugi's bed. Yugi looked up at him gratefully before curling up to his bare naked chest when get more thunder struck. Wrapping his arms around the scared boy, he nuzzled into those big pointy locks of his.

"Don't worry, I'm here and nothing can hurt you."  
The pair fell asleep like this, Jonouchi had never been happier in his life. He could feel Yugi's breath on his chest and could smell his shampoo; he wanted this to last forever. In his mind, the morning would always arrive to fast…


	3. Chapter 3 - Bliss

**Protection**

**Chapter 3**** - Bliss**

**Summary**: After suffering at the abuse of his father Jonouchi Katsuya needs the thing he's given to everyone else, protection. Wishshipping  
**Warning**: Bad language, violence, Yaoi, Lemon, O.O.C  
**Disclaime**r: No matter how hard I try I don't own YuGiOh

-xx-

-x- Jonouchi's POV -x-

I don't think waking up for school has ever felt so good before. First thing I saw when I opened my eyes was him with a smile on his face snuggling up to my chest. I must have moved or something because he squirmed a little and made a little moany sound, I just wanted to kiss him so bad… It's scaring me a little. I shouldn't be getting this close to Yug… He's my best friend… He's not like me though. Yugi likes girls… he would be creeped out if I said any of these things; he'd kick me out of his room for sure, he probably wouldn't want anything to do with me…

-xx -

Jonouchi turned to the bedside to see the clock and burned out candle. 6:30. Yugi didn't normally get up till 7 according to the alarm time set. Carefully, as not to wake the sleeping teen, Jonouchi peeled himself away and quietly walked down to the kitchen. Rummaging through the fridge, he made breakfast for him and the Muto's and started looking to set the table. Even though before living here he spent most of his time there, he still didn't know where they kept cutlery.  
"Jonouchi-kun" Grandpa called from the door way. "You're not gonna find forks in with the rice." The old men showed him were the cutlery was kept before sitting at the table admiring Jonouchi's handy work. Bacon, toast, scrambled eggs, cut fruit; he'd even made up a pot of tea and gotten out juice and glasses. "You go wake up Yugi and I'll try not to eat this all to myself."

Excited to show Yugi what he did, he run straight into the room like an excited puppy only to be met with a rather unexpected site. Yugi stood in nothing but his tight fitted, star printed boxers.  
"Jo-kun…" the small teens face flushed "I ..erm… wondered where you went" All Jonouchi could do was stare as he felt all the blood drain from his head. Yugi wasn't as muscular as him or the other boys their age but he was toned and tort everywhere. He could see were his abs where building and his arms from all the lifting in the store. The only word he could get out before having to tear himself away from this site was 'breakfast'.

-xx -

Once at school, everything went a lot smoother than originally thought. There were a few stares when they'd arrived. It turned out that a lot more people had herd of what had happened than he thought. They didn't get a chance to chat to Anzu and Honda before the class started but they got the look of 'We need to talk' as soon as Anzu caught site of them both.

The classes seemed to last forever before lunch time arrived. Before Jonouchi had a chance to move from his seat he got pounced on by a concerned Anzu. She immediately spun him round and parted his hair to get a look at these stiches.  
"SEVEN!" she shrieked, giving him a chance to turn and perch himself on the desk. "Seven stiches! How could he do this! You're staying with Yugi-kun permanently right? Not going back there…" The anger and worry was plastered over her face, Jonouchi was like the big brother she never got; seeing anyone hurt him was just so forgiven.

"Anzu, I'm fine. I don't know about where I'm staying permanently right now."  
"The man said 'until further notice.'" Yugi interjected with a hurt face.  
"But, guys, It's not long till I'm 16 and no one can tell me who I can't stay or where I have to be. If the offer is still good I'll be staying with Yug."  
"You keep saying that like I don't want you around…" he trailed off. With a heavy mood going on between the teens, Honda pooped up saying they should all go to the arcade. But, between Jonouchi's job, Anzu's dance classes and Yugi's general helping at the store they all agreed they'd meet there after school the next day, Friday.

-xx -

When they all met at the arcade the night went similar to many others at this particular house of fun. Yugi beat everyone at the strategy games, puzzle games, driving games. Then, Anzu would come in with a few physical games, DDR, Basket shot, air hockey. If Jonouchi is lucky he'll win one or two and it's a very special day if Honda wins. Tonight they decided to go watch a movie together, some awful sifi movie. It was rare these days for the group to get to spend time together without something going to do with destroying the world so this all was a welcome change.

By the time the movie was over, it had gotten quite late. The boys decided they needed to walk Anzu home, much to her protest, before walking home themselves. The park wasn't very well lit at night, all the street lamps only covered the entrances and the centre. Honda having left, the two boys walked in the darkness.  
"Yugi, did you always walk through here when we went home?"  
"Sure, it's the quickest way home, why?"  
"It's not exactly the safest is it."

"The boy's right." called a voice from the darkness. "It's not the safest." A tall man emerged from the bushes. He was wearing a long dark coat and had his face hidden in the shadow of a hat. The boys froze; Jonouchi could sense this was not going to go well.  
"Yugi Muto right? King of games, I think I found myself a good one here." He walked up to the boys with one hand in his pocket, a gleam coming from inside caught Jonouchi's attention. Pushing himself between the man and Yugi, Jonouchi confronted him.  
"What do you want then." His old thug attitude seemed to take over.  
"Nothing with you, mate."

Jonouchi was pushed to the ground before the knife was pulled.  
"I want your wallet, phone – the lot. And, I wouldn't be funny about it card boy, I know what the prizes from those tournaments are like." Yugi was frozen, whenever he was in danger before the pharaoh would have taken over.  
"Jonouchi…" he whispered. As quietly as he could, Jonouchi got behind the thug. With the knife pointed at Yugi's head, the attacker plunged his hand into Yugi's pocket. Jonouchi grabbed his knife wielding hand and pulled it behind his back in a policeman's lock. He pinned down the man with all his might, watching Yugi creep round and retrieved his wallet from the other hand. The man struggled pulling his arm up catching Jonouchi's face with the knife.  
"Ah! Fucker " he cried smashing the man's head to the ground and pulling the knife from his hand. "Come on Yug." He pulled his stunned friend by the hand.

Once home, Yugi sent Jonouchi to get ready for bed while he found the first aid kit. Staring at himself in the mirror, he traced the line of the cut; it when from near his eye to his top lip, it wasn't deep, like a scratch. Yugi called him into the bedroom and sat him on the bed.  
"This might sting a little…" he said dabbing some wool soaked in disinfectant on his cheek.  
"Yugi, are you okay? That ass didn't hurt you right." Yugi could see the anger in his eyes.  
"I'm fine you idiot, it's you he hurt. He could have taken my wallet; I had like 500 yen and a picture of us. I didn't even have my bank card or anything, the worst that would have happened is the loss of the picture and I'd have to get another wallet."

He opened the wallet and showed the inside. He had a photo of just the two of them on the beach, Anzu had taken it the year before, he had his hand on Yugi's head and you could see the water behind them.  
"Yug…I didn't want anything to happen to you, it wasn't about your wallet or whatever." He took some wound dressed and taped it to his face since the cut was too long for a band aid.  
"Jonouchi-kun…never ever, ever get hurt for me. I'd rather go through the worst pain than see you hurt, you're my best friend."

Yugi lent his forehead against his and tried to regain his composure. Jonouchi couldn't help but stare at his lips; they looked so soft. They were slightly parted and he could feel his steady breathing on his own lips. He couldn't help himself. He slid a hand up Yugi's check and into his hair, the boy didn't move. Taking a deep breath and fighting the butterfly's in his stomach, Jonouchi closed the space, brushing his lips against Yugi's.

Half opening his eyes, Yugi looked at Jonouchi; an expression of sweet subtle fear clouded his face. Yugi closed his eyes again and gently placed a kiss on his lips and then the wound.  
"Jonouchi-kun…that was my first…kiss" Both faces heated up. "I hope that meant something to you…"  
"It means the world Yug."

The two boys sat nervously on the bed together; both wondering if they'd made a bad decision. Yugi edged his hand closer to Jonouchi's. The contact set shivers down his spine; he wrapped his fingers round Yugi's small hand and held it tight.  
"Yug I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I should leave shouldn't I…" he got up only to be pulled back down.  
"I'm not, don't leave…please. I'm a bit surprised…I didn't think you liked guys"  
"Didn't think you did, we all have secrets I guess." They smiled to each other.  
"But, what does this mean though Jo-kun"  
"Whatever you want it to mean"


	4. Chapter 4 - fear ground

**Protection**

**Chapter 4 – fear ground**

**Summary**: After suffering at the abuse of his father Jonouchi Katsuya needs the thing he's given to everyone else, protection. Wishshipping  
**Warning**: Bad language, violence, Yaoi, Lemon, O.O.C  
**Disclaime**r: No matter how hard I try I don't own YuGiOh

-xx-

-x- Yugi's POV -x-

Last night I realised something I could have never guessed. I have feelings for my best friend. I always knew I had a funny feeling whenever I looked at Jonouchi but I just ignored it, but now I know. I like him, not in a friendly way, in a love way. I'm not saying I'm madly in love with him, I've only just figured out these feelings, I'm not going to just jump in. I've decided that I want this, I want to be with my best friend; though, I'm worried about peoples reaction… I need to know he's ready for this too.

-x- Jonouchi's POV -x-

I have changed my mind, waking up in the morning has never felt THIS good. Knowing that Yugi hasn't rejected my feelings is probably the most exciting feeling. Though now I have to do my best for Yug always, I was his first kiss! That'd be super important if it was your girlfriend so why should it be different for him? He looked so worried afterwards; I need to show him how much he honestly means to me. He's seen me with so many different girls I guess he would be worried about my seriousness.

-xx-

The next morning Jonouchi woke up as early as he could. The two boys had stayed up late that night just curled up together, Jonouchi still slept on the floor – he didn't want it to seem all too fast. Yugi had been a lot cosier than he thought; first thing Jonouchi noticed when he woke up is that Yugi had hold of his hand, dangling out of the bed. Jonouchi gently placed Yugi's arm on the bed before getting dressed and heading down stairs. He bumped into Grandpa down stairs, after explaining the events of the night before he said to tell Yugi that he didn't need to help out in the store today, he could have the day off.

This gave Jonouchi an idea. He could make sure Yugi was happy and prove his feelings for him all in one go: a mock date. His pay cheque should have gone through by now so he could pay for the whole thing. 'This would be the first pay I've spent completely on something for me' he thought to himself. He went into the kitchen and made some pancakes, he knew Yugi liked them, and some tea and thought he'd bring it to Yugi upstairs – like a gentleman.

With his hands full with the tray, he tried as gently as he could to push the door open with his foot. Failing to do so, the door smacked the wall making him nearly drop the breakfast. He turned to look at Yugi who was somehow still sleeping.  
'That boy could sleep through and earth quake.' He thought to himself. Placing the tray on the bed side table, Jonouchi sat on the edge of the bed and pushed some hair out of the sleeping boys face.  
"Hey, Yugi." He said gently in his ear. Yugi stirred before giving him a sleepy smile and trying to turn over and go back to bed. "Come on sleeping beauty, it's time to get up, I made you breakfast."

Yugi got up and started to eat, Jonouchi really had to restrain himself from eating off his plate.  
"Grandpa says you don't have to help at the store today, he thought you should relax after last night."  
"I don't see why" he said between mouthfuls. "I'm fine it's you that got hurt."  
Jonouchi traced the line of the dressing before taking a deep breath to get out his idea. "Yug, I was wondering…I know…us… last night may have been a bit much for you" he looked up to see a blush start to form on Yugi's cheeks. "But I want to show you just how serious I am… Yugi… would you let me take you out?"

Both the teens sat blushing intensely. "What did you have in mine jo-kun" Jonouchi flashed him a great big grin before jumping off the bed. "It's a surprise. I have something I need to do first quickly and then we can go. Give me about a half hour." Yugi didn't get a chance to say anything else before Jonouchi had already left.

-xx-

Yugi could feel his stomach doing flips; he was stood in front of the mirror assessing what he was wearing. He'd never really been on a date, there was that one time he got Anzu to take Yami out but that wasn't the same, it wasn't supposed to be a couples date. He had his normal leather trousers on and a tight black V-neck tee. As he stared at himself he began to wonder what Jonouchi found attractive in him, he just sore a short guy with big hair that looked young for his age but what did Jonouchi see.

His thoughts were soon interrupted by the boy in question bursting into the room, Yugi blushed a little to himself.  
"You ready Yug, I have everything planned out." He came up behind Yugi and looked at the two of them in the mirror. "Yug, will you help me take off the dressing?"  
Yugi sat him down on the bed and tried his best to pull off the surgical tape without hurting his 'patient'. Once the dressing was off he took a good look at this cut, it wasn't too bad now; just a long scratch really, like a cat had dragged one claw along his face. "Jo-kun…" Yugi cupped his check softly.  
"It's okay," Jonouchi gave him another big grin. "Come on, today imma' cheer you up so much you won't even remember this scratch. "

The two boys walked out together talking as normal, if anyone looked at them they wouldn't guess this was a first date; Jonouchi thought it best that way. He lead Yugi to one of the big open fields in domino, there was one of those pop up fairs.  
"Okay Yug, what do you want to start with? Trying out one of these rides or kicking my ass at one of those game booths, it's all on me."  
Yugi was surprised at how much Jonouchi had actually thought this out. Fairs were a really date-y place but they wouldn't get stared at as two boys and it had all of Yugi's favourite things to do.  
"Hmmm, let's start with that huge spinny thing!"

Yugi ran off dragging Jonouchi behind him, this ride was huge. You sat in pods of two with your feet dangling; it strapped you in around your shoulders and your middle. It went up and down to what felt like more than 50ft in the air. It spun around and around and so you were upside down. As much as Jonouchi seemed like a tough guy, the truth was he was scared of things like this; he didn't like being upside down was the main thing.

The two of them got in the pod and the ride began slowly. Yugi was super excited; he loved this sort of thing. As they reached the peak of the height there pods started to spin, he could feel Jonouchi tense next to him. The ride got faster and faster until they were spinning so they faced the ground then the sky repeatedly. Jonouchi couldn't help himself anymore; he was screaming and shouting profanities. Yugi couldn't help but giggle; he grabbed Jonouchi's hand and held it tight for the remainder of the ride hoping it would make him feel better.

They kept going on rides like this for a while, each one getting Jonouchi more worked up. The only consolation in his mind his each time Yugi would hold his hand and pull him closer. They decided to take a break and play some of the games. Jonouchi saw one with duel monsters themed prizes and was immediately drawn to it.  
"Pop the balloon; win the prize." The man called. "Popping one gets you any of the prizes on the bottom shelf, three gets you a middle prize and five gets you a top shelf prize. 100 yen gets you 6 darts." The bottom shelf prizes were all key mascots and such, the middle ones were small plush toys and the top shelf prizes were figures and big plush toys.

Both boys had a go. Yugi went first, this wasn't really his game, Yugi only managed to pop two balloons so the man let him have two of the smaller prizes. He got a baby dragon and a toon dark magician key mascot. Jonouchi was more skilled at this obviously as he pooped a balloon with every dart. He didn't want a big prize though, he just wanted one of the medium prizes (not that the man minded giving away a cheaper prize) he picked a Kuriboh plush toy.

It was getting quite late in the day, the boys decided they'd go on one more thing and then go get something to eat. The last thing Yugi wanted to do was see the haunted house, its one were you have to go in at the top and work your way down and find the exit. No one else was round and they were told they were the last group being allowed in that night. They walked in and it was almost pitch black, with one hand on Jonouchi's arm Yugi opened the first door. This room was almost entirely in darkness except for a small section near a window. Yugi walked towards the window in hope of seeing something helpful in the light. He lent out to touch the frame when a gruesome face appeared and a shriek came from a nearby speaker. Yugi freaked and fell straight on his back, Jonouchi couldn't help but giggle. He came over and picked up his friend and gave him a quick squeeze. "Ah, so scared already." He quipped, rubbing his nose on Yugi's cheek.

Yugi kept a tight grip on Jonouchi the whole way through the house; he never did get on with things jumping out at him. Once they'd gotten out Jonouchi took him to a little noodle bar just outside of the fair site. It was a cosy little place and they were one of the few people in the bar.  
"Whatever you want is on me Yug." He said with a grin. "I hope you enjoyed today, I thought it was pretty good even if I did feel sick half the time."  
"I've had a really good time jo-kun." He blushed when he saw how Jonouchi was looking at him; he had so much affection in his eyes.

The gaze was soon broken as someone came to take their orders. Once they'd eaten they decided it was a better idea to get a bus home rather than walk, last time they walked in the dark it didn't go so well. They got in to see that Grandpa had already gone upstairs to bed; the two teens sat on the sofa and put the TV on.

"Yugi…I need to know… Do you get that I honestly really…really like you."  
"Jo-kun, I do get that…I'm just nervous. I've never even had a real relationship, let alone one with another guy… and you're my best friend. What if we had a fight and broke up, we couldn't be friends again; I can't lose you like that…"  
Taking Yugi's hands in his, Jonouchi pulled him close to whisper "As long as you want me, I'll be right here; no matter what."

Yugi took the chance to close the space between them, the kiss was gentle but with so much feeling he didn't think he could say. Jonouchi wrapped his arms tight around Yugi before pulling away for air. "Yugi, does this mean you do want to be with me?" Yugi gave a shy nod and pecked him on the lips. "Say it Yug, for me."  
"Jonouchi-kun, I want to be with you. Are you prepared to go through this with me though… we wouldn't just be telling our friends of a relationship, we'd be coming out…"  
"We've come face to face with some of the greatest evils of like thousands of years ago and you're worried about telling Anzu and Honda that you've got yourself a boyfriend! " he laughed. "We both know they wouldn't take it bad and if they did it'd be me in trouble for ruining you" he gave Yugi a wink before heading upstairs.

The two boys spent the night curled up in each other's arms just talking. They both were excited and scared for what laid ahead, but given everything else they'd ever gone through; if they were together they were going to be okay eventually.


End file.
